markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Fischbach
Mark Edward Fischbach (widely known under the alias Markiplier, born on June 28, 1989) is the younger brother of webcomic author & artist Thomas Jason Fischbach (known for the popular webcomic [http://twokinds.keenspot.com/ TwoKinds]) and a well-known YouTuber with a rapidly growing loyal fanbase, referred to by different names, most notably as either the "Markiplites" or "Markiplier's Heroes". Mark stands at 5'9 3/4" and is currently 25 years of age. Mark is known for his various playthroughs (Let's Plays) of games in the horror genre, such as Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Five Nights at Freddys ''and ''SLENDER, but his main focus is on indie games of varying genres, for the purposes of giving them more attention. He is also known to have played games outside of horror, such as Minecraft (notably seen in his long-running series Drunk Minecraft, in which he collaborates with his good friends Bob Muyskens (muyskerm) and Wade Barnes (LordMinion777)). Of the three, Mark is the second eldest/youngest, but also the shortest, and he acts as the group's firm leader. During the course of his channel's run, Mark has released several sketch comedy videos (one of which his trademark alter ego, Wilford Warfstache, was born from), commonly collaborating with fellow sketch comedians Cyndago. He currently has over 4,000,000 subscribers (as of ~1:00 PM EST, Friday October 24th 2014) and his channel continues to grow as one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. He formerly resided in Cincinnati before moving to Los Angeles on March 4, 2014. Since then, he has made numerous visits to his hometown on various occasions, usually in the case of setting up a livestreaming event with Bob and Wade. More about Markiplier and his past is shown in his "Draw My Life". Channels Markiplier 1&2 They're some videos on these old deleted channels out there, but barely enough Original Main Channel (Markiplier) Mark's original main channel, now listed under the heading "Please Subscribe to my NEW Channel!"; assumed to be Mark's third channel with vLogs and gameplay videos. Markiplier Livestream Archives (markiplierTWITCH) A separate channel made by Mark for archiving his early livestreams. It had been inactive since mid-2012. Main Channel (Markiplier/markiplierGAME) Mark's current primary channel, in which he uploads Let's Plays, sketch comedies and vLog updates. After the loss of his former channel due to an issue with AdSense, Mark created this channel in May 2012 as a way to compensate. It has since garnered over 5,000,000 subscribers and 1,250,000,000 views. Alter Egos Wilford Warfstache Wilford Warfstache is Mark's most widely known alter ego, characterized by his pink flowing moustache and amusing deep voice. He became somewhat of an icon of Mark's channel shortly after the release of The Fall of Slender Man. Since the sketch comedy's release, he has often been associated with the act of seeking answers from the Slender Man about his personal life. Mark-Bot A lesser-known alter ego, Mark-Bot is simply a robotized version of Mark, speaking in the typical monotone/tri-tone, repeating words and using hand gestures often associated with the Robot Dance. Mark-Bot has only made minor appearances in a few of Mark's videos, but is featured more prominantly in his early livestreams, such as his Tekkit For Two livestream. Darkiplier Darkiplier is similar to Markiplier, but depicted as a being with a much darker attitude, hence the namesake. He could be seen as Markiplier's opposite, displaying behaviour that highly contrasts Mark's more upbeat and happy personality. Darkiplier came to be known after Mark's displays of creepiness towards the viewers throughout some of his videos. At the time, "Darkiplier" merely referred to Mark's creepy side, but the fanbase soon interpreted Darkiplier as a separate personality. Examples of Darkiplier can be found in videos such as Error #53 and Mr. Kitty Saves The World. Santa Claus Mark's interpretation of Santa Claus is significantly different to the well-known jolly man, bearing a more disturbing personality, behaving more harshly towards his elves and being a heavy drinker of "eggnog". Santa grew to fame within the fanbase after the release of Mark's Happy Wheels Highlights series. The Ham-Fisted Avenger The Ham-Fisted Avenger is another minor alter-ego only seen during the Slaps-Giving livestreams in November of 2012. Against his arch-rival Sissy-Slapping Sue (Wade), The Ham-Fisted Avenger has been shown as the superior of the two slappers, but both seem to hold an even chance against each other as both show the same amount of pain from the received slaps. During the course of the streams, Mark encouraged the viewers to make donations for the sake of slapping Wade while loudly chanting the name of the Ham-Fisted Avenger. Shane Walsh Occasionally, Mark takes on an over-exaggerated persona based on the character of Shane Walsh from the popular drama series The Walking Dead (of which Mark is a big fan of). As Shane, Mark often makes crude remarks to Rick (Wade) about Lori (often played by Bob) and their relationship with her, as well as different comments about a variety of topics that somehow end up linking back to protecting Lori and Carl (also occasionally played by Bob). While speaking with Rick, he often blurts out a series of exaggerated variations of quotes from the show (e.g. "M-M-M'ask you sumthin'!" and variations of "You think you know me but you don't!") to try and prove a point. Livestreams/Fan Interaction Mark does a variety of monthly livestreams on the video game-streaming site Twitch.tv. During these livestreams, Mark often starts with a simple game of Minecraft as "something slow to start off with". The majority of Mark's streams act as fundraising events to assist those in need - Mark sets an amount of money to raise for the chosen charity effort (eg. Child's Play, Living Beyond Breast Cancer, American Cancer Society, etc.) as a 'goal' to reach during the span of the livestream, where he depends on the viewers to donate to help the cause in question, and occasionally making his own donation to assist. Gameplay is broadcasted for entertainment, and breaks are taken in-between hours to interact with the fans and encourage them to help the charity by donating. Most of Mark's livestreams are done solo, but other streams see the combined efforts of Mark, Bob and Wade to help in fundraising for the charity efforts, whilst collaborating with each other in a different selection of games. Occasionally, Mark's streams involve playthroughs of fan-made work. On other occasions, streams are set up to meet with fans in certain multiplayer games and order them to do his bidding (no one objects, however). As of the July Charity Livestream, Mark has raised a grand total of $370,479.14 for several charities. Mark also occasionally does fan sessions, commonly on the chat site Omegle, where he meets with and talks to his fans for a minute at a time, often drawing excited reactions from the people he interacts with. Here is his first Omegle video and here is his second Omegle video . His livestreams and past broadcasts can be viewed here. (As of October 2014, all livestreams, save for the September and the two October charity streams, have been deleted due to Twitch changing the rules on the Videos On Demand feature. As Mark is currently partnered on Twitch, viewers have 60 days from the time the stream is broadcast to view his past streams before they are deleted.) Co-op Plays Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular YouTuber, Yamimash. After this, he continued and played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and other indie games with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with three other YouTubers: TheRPGMinx, CinnamonToastKen, and Yamimash. He also plays other Garry's Mod gamemodes which are called Trouble in Terrorist Town, Prop Hunt, Murder and Gmod Tower as well as Minecraft with his friends Bob and Wade, CaptainSparklez, PewDiePie, SeaNanners, GassyMexican, EatMyDiction1, and other famous YouTubers. While playing Mood Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on YouTube while some, such as ChaoticMonki (Cry), play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as PewDiePie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks (most prominently seen in his earlier playthroughs). He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward - often chair-related - violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy in-game, he often panics, giving his trademark screams and fleeing towards the nearest available hiding place. Upon the departing of, or escaping from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derison towards the game's antagonist. However, on certain rage games (e.g. Cat Mario and Give Up), even unintentionally rage-inducing games (e.g. Surgeon Simulator 2013, Amnesia: The Great Work), or during any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into fits of rage, usually due to the difficulty of finding the solution. He is often very fired up while playing such games and usually takes a while afterwards to calm down. Skills Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising creative or innovative features, especially physics-based examples. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what the developers did and didn't do well, as well as giving them advice as to how to make the game better. "Most Caring Youtuber" From time to time, Mark is referred by some of his fans as exceptionally caring and a lovable person, a reason that has been one of the main reasons his channel is so rapidly growing. Special vLogs in which Mark talks directly with his fanbase are not rare, but on 10/10/2013, after finishing the fan-made game Ripest of Fears, Mark openly admitted that he has lost some of this contact with his fanbase while doing his best to be a good entertainer and accused himself of giving too much importance to things that really didn't matter, putting his subscribers counting ahead of himself. One can see that Mark truly cares for his fans as, closing to the end of the video, he inadvertently showed signs of having cried during his speech and excused himself of making fun of some aspects of the game he was playing, as he admitted that some effort was put into it and that was what really mattered and thanked once more his loyal fans and promised to change back to the way he was, trying harder to reestablish some of this contact he lost by doing more special vLogs and answering more frequently to people. Games Played Mark's channel consists of a series of games that vary in genre and content. Horror games, such as the Slender series, SCP: Containment Breach and its number of custom mods, and Amnesia, its sequel and various custom stories, make up the majority of Mark's video count. Among the list of games he has played are a number of games that are considered highly difficult ("rage" games) and a number of independent, or "indie", games. Quotes Trivia *His mother is a nurse. Ao Oni|Part 1| HIDE AND CRY AND DIE *He is of half-German (father), half-Korean (mother) descent. *He worked as a bartender sometime during his life. *Mark revealed his middle name during a past livestream. *On October 30th 2013, he earned 1,000,000 subscribers, accomplishing a goal he set for March of the following year. *He has mentioned that he is very afraid of mannequins - this is often demonstrated in many of his horror playthroughs. **He also stated that he is afraid of dolls, noting their similarities to mannequins. Mad Father|Part 1| THE MADNESS BEGINS ** Following his recent playthrough of Alien: Isolation, he may also express hate and fear towards androids. *In high school, his nickname became Marklesparkles, after an event in which someone threw glitter in his hair (which grew to be much longer at the time). STARGATE|Trouble In Terrorist Town #4 *As mentioned in the Farewell Charity Livestream, the first time Mark visited Korea was when he was 4-5 years old. He revisited on two other occasions, when he was 9 and then 16. The first time he visited, he remembered fields and crops; on subsequent visits, he remembered a more urban setting. *Mark's mother had always confused him with his brother, calling his brother 'Mark' and calling him 'Thomas'. *Mark had experienced extreme difficulty in finishing the indie horror game Vanish due to suffering from extreme stress and fear. **As of July 7, 2014 (5 days after the official release of the game's Release Candidate, and nearly a full year (363 days) following his initial playthrough), Mark has completed the game. * Markiplier has hinted at being a Whovian (Doctor Who fanatic). ** This was proven true in during the Let's Play of Neverending Nightmares, where Mark would be seen drinking out of a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space) mug. * In Mark's "MAN TIME!!" video, one part shows him smoking a cigar, drawing questions from fans - he confirmed on the video that the cigar was not legit. ** During the 12 Hour Charity Stream for Child's Play in late-2012, he confirmed that he does not smoke, but admitted to trying it on one occasion. * During his July Charity Livestream, Mark revealed that he had been diagnosed with ADD (attention deficit disorder). ** His condition has been hinted at several times in the past, albeit subtly. * Mark originally started on YouTube with the intention of becoming a sketch comedian, before deciding to take on the role of a Let's Player. ** It has been demonstrated that Mark has become more and more involved in different live action sketch comedies throughout the course of his YouTube career. * He has acknowledged the name that his fanbase has given itself (the 'Markiplites') several times, each time stating that he does not seem too fond of the name, opting instead for 'Markiplier's Heroes', as it describes his fanbase in a much more positive and encouraging light. ** In a Facebook post in mid-2014, however, it may seem that he has come to accept 'Markiplites' as an official name for his fanbase, referring to them as the "Markiplite community". * Mark has a habit of saying "But either way..." in most of his videos, even if it's not applicable in the context of his sentences. ** He also has a habit of saying "Well, alright then." when something confuses him while playing in-game. * As demonstrated in his two bouts with pole dancing (one alone with Sienna Spalding and one with the Game Grumps and Sienna), Mark has hyper-mobile lower legs, enabling him to rotate his feet more than 90 degrees outwards, much to the horror of everyone watching. * Throughout many of his playthroughs of space-horror games (e.g. Alien: Isolation), Mark expresses an extreme love for astronomy, made evident by his sudden outbursts ("SPAAAACCCEEEE!!") and extended knowledge. * Mark notes that he is a huge fan of the improvisational comedy show Whose Line Is It Anyway?. On several occasions (e.g. Drunk Minecraft), he is seen and heard making references to the show, often joined by Bob and Wade. * Mark was a boy-scout 'for like one day' in 4th grade. He says this in Part 26 of his Dead Space 2 playthrough. References |} Category:People Category:Markiplier images